A Primeira Vez
by becas
Summary: Hermione e Draco eram virgens, até certo dia... Que aconteceu? Um rio, duas opiniões, um senso comum!


A Primeira Vez  
  
Hermione*, era uma das raparigas do top do Mundo, pela sua beleza. Mas, ela ficava muitas vezes deprimida, achava que ser bonita não era bom, ao mesmo tempo engraçado porque, assim, o "Mundo" não olhava pr'a ela com aqueles olhos, que pareciam dizer: "Que horrível, sai-me da frente, monstro...!"  
Herm* nunca estava bem com aquilo que tinha realmente de bom, muitas invejavam-na e ela ficava deprimida, por uma coisa dessas?! Muitas fãs até ficavam parvas, quando liam as revistas dos famosos (novas no outro mundo), na parte da entrevista da Herm*. Ela tinha tudo o que uma mulher mortal desejaria... carros flutuantes, homens giros, dinheiro "enfeitiçado (nunca mais acabava), jóias, roupas. Enfim, o mundo girava à sua volta.  
Era uma modelo muito admirada, mulher-prodígio, bom ser.  
Tinha imensa cultura, era sexy; onde quer que fosse e porque fosse chamava (evidentemente!) às atenções.  
Catorze de Fevereiro: Herm* como normalmente, estava muito atarefada. De súbito, lembra-se que era dia do namorados (gasta, gasta; lol) e vem-lhe à cabeça memórias do passado, que a reconfortavam bastante: os que por ela se tinham "apaixonado", quantas foram as vezes que os rapazes se declaravam, adoçavam-lhe a pessoa e tornou-a bastante madura!  
Que sorte que tem!!!  
Depois disto, combina com Draco Malfoy um jantar romântico, no melhor restaurante dos "States". Herm* tinha-se esmerado, com um vestido de último grito: um enorme decote em v, sem costas e ele era como uma mini-saia, curto! Que delícia, todos punham os olhos em cima dela, parecia que a queriam comer viva, ali mesmo. Draco* ao entrar nesse mesmo momento no estabelecimento dá por si, a pensar: "Eu amo mesmo a Herm*." Como a ama, pensa que tem que estar sempre a defende-la, como se ela não se conseguisse mexer.  
Começa a berrar e pega na Herm* ao colo e leva-a para o seu automóvel, sem ela esperar. Ela reage mal e começa a bater-lhe nas costas. Este chega ao carro e "deposita-a" lá, tranca-a à chave e volta para o restaurante.  
Agora sim, satisfaz a sua raiva, partindo a cara aos descarados, que passam à sua frente. Visto de fora, tira-se a conclusão que aquele estabelecimento comercial estava feito "num oito", nem pedra sobre pedra ficara.  
Herm* enfurecida, bate novamente em Draco* e este, calmo, retribui carinhosamente com um beijo. Herm* com o procedimento repentino de Draco*, perde a cabeça. Arma um berreiro, que nem os Santos aturariam!!  
Leva-a para um sítio calmo, romântico, com uma vista deslumbrante, o luar reflectido no rio. Começa a tirar-lhe a roupa aos poucos. Herm* nem tem reacção , parecendo uma morta-viva. Tanto Draco* como Herm*, são virgens e o rapaz sabia-o muito bem; apesar daquele corpaço e da imensa vontade por parte "deles".  
Desabotoa os botões do vestido com muito jeitinho e sobretudo carinho, vai aproveitando e envolve nesse ritmo do tira-tira, uns beijos e esta parece inconsciente do mundo à sua volta. Vai puxando o vestido para baixo, quando passa pelas nádegas, enlouquece e pousa a sua mão; agora, já sem vestido abraça-a, daquela maneira tão apaixonada que só ele sabe, rouba- lhe uns beijitos. Começa o circuito... desaperta-lhe o soutien e aí é que ele passa-se por completo... nunca lhe acontecera antes, que bem que se sentia! Foi as cuecas e parecia que Herm* também gostara, pequenos suspiros de longo prazer.  
Chega o dia, Draco* acorda com uma enorme disposição. Herm* é acordada com festinhas na barriga e beijos no pescoço e boquita. Quando abre os olhos e interroga Draco*: "O que aconteceu? Porque estamos aqui? Diz-me!"  
Então Draco*, pôs-se a explicar como tudo acontecera. Herm* só pensara na hipótese de estar grávida, os prejuízos que a criança iria dar, mas por outro lado, estava radiante. Até às 17:00 h, foram miminhos atrás de miminhos. Despediram-se!  
Draco* era contabilista numa das mais prestigiadas empresas do Mundo, nela continham numerosos empregados, da mais alta faixa etária. Mas, lá havia em maioria mulheres e todas elas eram muito giras e atraentes, portanto Draco*, já não conseguia resistir a uma delas, sempre a tentá-lo e pelos vistos das tantas mulheres atraentes, esta seria a classificada como EXCELENTE, ninguém a igualava. Pobre Draco*!  
De corpo e alma, com todo o seu amor e dedicação só havia uns olhos, um único ser, um só corpo, chamada Herm*. Mas, sem conseguir resistir ao "encantamento da sereia", Draco* deixou-se levar. Foi p'ra cama.  
No segundo encontro que teve com Herm, contou-lhe que pecara e ela confessa-lhe que também caira na tentação da carne.  
Combinaram tudo muito rápido, para não acontecer mais acontecimentos parecidos àqueles... até que já estavam noivos! Iriam casar no dia de aniversário de noiva, a 20 de Março.  
Parecia uma eternidade, até que se foi aproximando e... já era o grande dia. A noiva, para variar: lindíssima. Foi um casamento perfeito!  
Depois disto, já se encontravam em lua-de-mel, em Bora-Bora! Desfrutaram ao máximo os diazitos... =) 


End file.
